Join the Clan
Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules, and then tell me what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. So, all you have to do is fill out this form: Name: Rank: Appearance: Personality: History: Family: Extras: *Note: 'If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. I'll put Ivystar down there so you can see how to do it. Have fun, and be creative! Oh, and please sign your signature, so that I know who it is who it is. Thank you! Put your cats down here! '''Name: '''Ivystar '''Rank: '''Leader '''Appearance: '''Ivystar is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, with gold stripes on her legs and tail, and amber eyes '''Personality: '''Hot-headed and reckless, Ivystar often has trouble controlling her temper. She hates when cats disobey her, but can be empathatic and patient when dealing with young kits and apprentices. '''History: '''She was born into NightClan, and is proud to be a member, but sometimes longs to explore the world outside the borders of her territory. She's quite young for a leader, and often hears mutters about her 'inexperience'. '''Family: '''Ivystar's entire family was killed by a bout of greencough when she was a young kit, and another queen had to care for her. When she reached warriorhood, her foster mother died, putting her through more suffering. She had two kits, Windpaw and Shadowwind, but Windpaw too was killed by rogues. Their father is unknown. '''Extras: '''None right now. --[[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...]] Spread your wings and soar Graybreeze Elder gray she-cat with white underbelly and paws, slightly twisted leg Her personality is kind, caring and patient. She enjoys telling stories to the kits, and likes to help out when she can. N/A She was born in NightClan and served as a warrior, but retired because of an injured leg. Extra: We have an elder now! [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 19:09, October 8, 2012 (UTC) '''Name:' Firepetal Rank: '''Warrior '''Appearance: Red she-cat with one black ear and deep green eyes Personailty: 'Very kind, caring and gentle, she aways thinks before she acts, when cats talk about her family she ignores them and acts like she can't hear them, she says my Clan matters more then I do I will fight for them untill the day I die. '''Family: '''Brother: Heatgaze '''History: '''Some think she is Clan born, some do not, she and Heatgaze were found laying by a dead cat who looked like a dead NightClan queen, Leafbreeze, Wildice, Leafbreeze's mate says they are his kits, Wildice was body was found dead nine moons later User:Mistybird/sig '''Added! ' [[User:Rainsplash987|'''Stormwind]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 20:43, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ''Name: '''Heatgaze '''Rank: '''Warrior '''Appearance'Red tom with a black stripe running down his tail, he has dark green eyes Personailty'He likes to fight, has a sharp tongue, acts before he thinks and does not like it when cats talk about his family '''Family: '''Sister: Firepetal '''History: '''Some think he is Clan born, others do not, him and Firepetal were found laying by a dead cat who looked like a dead NightClan queen, Leafbreeze, Wildice, Leafbreeze's mate says they are his kits, Wildice's body was found dead nine moons later '''Extras: '''I want him to have a apprentice '~Accepted. 1Ninja2Kat3 Name: 'Hailpaw '''Rank: '''Apprentice '''Appearance: '''black tom with white spots like a hailstorm and blue eyes '''Personality: '''Always follows orders, keeps promises, and will stay very loyal to his clan. Protects his family and will never lie. He is respectful to all and therefore is respected by all. Loves to hang out in the nursery and elder's den and will be the first to volunteer to help them. '''Family: '''N/A '''History: '''Clan-born '''Extras: '''I want his mentor to be Fishleap please. He looks up to Fishleap. '''Added! ' [[User:Rainsplash987|'''Stormwind]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 21:49, October 10, 2012 (UTC) '''Name: '''Tigerstrike '''Rank: '''Elder '''Appearance: '''dark brown tiger-striped tabby tom with dark blue eyes and a broken leg '''Personality: '''Caring, protective, and always ready to fight once more. He loves kits and will gladly tell them stories for hours on end. Very trust worthy and was just made an elder at the age of 14 moons due to a permantly broken leg. His injury doesn't stop him though. He still will fight and win to defend his clan. '''Family: '''N/A '''History: '''Clan-born '''Extras: '''His apprentice was Hailpaw but Hailpaw was given to Fishleap(hopefully). Ash622 Another elder just for you Rainy! '''Added! ' [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 21:49, October 10, 2012 (UTC) '''Name: '''Aquatail '''Rank: '''Warrior '''Appearance: '''Dark blue she-cat, almost black with green eyes '''Personality: '''Kind but fierce. Always is there for her friends. Does what is right for the world first and her clan second. Sypmathetic. Doesn't want a mate or kits. '''History: '''She was born into NightClan, and is proud to be a member, but is kind to cats outisde the clan too. '''Family: '''Has no mate, mother and father are dead. Has two siblings in the clan. '''Extras: '''None right now. COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 02:26, October 11, 2012 (UTC) '''Added! ' [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 23:42, October 11, 2012 (UTC) '''Name: '''Honeypaw '''Appearance:' Golden tabby she-cat with white chest, tailtip and paws. Personallity: '''Kind, sweet, friendly, but shy, full of confidence inside but it takes a while for someone to bring it out of her, keeps most her feelings to herself. '''History: '''N/A '''Family: '''Her sister is Hollypaw, who is also her closest friend. Noe of the rest of her family is known. '''Extras: She only has one cose friend, but despereatly longs for more. She often get frustrated with her shyness and her emotions rage inside of her, with no sign of it on the outside. She also has a crush on Oakpaw, but no one, not even Hollypaw, knows that. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 23:49, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Added! ' [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 23:56, October 11, 2012 (UTC) '''Name: '''Oakpaw '''Appearance: '''Scarred dark tabby tom with amber eyes. '''Personallity: '''Ready to fight to the death for his clan. Enjoys fighting, but hates killing other cats. Also very optimistic, confident, good tempered and has a good sense of humour. '''History: '''Oakpaw was originally a rogue named Oak. His parents and brothers were killed by a group of rogues when Oakpaw was 6 moons old. After that he came to NightClan. '''Family: '''Oakpaw had 2 parents and 3 brothers, all of whom were killed by rogues. '''Extras: '''Because of the deaths of his parents and brothers, he loves fighting because when he does, he feels like he's getting his revenge. He hates killing other cats because he doesn't wish the pain of loosing a loved one on ANY other cat. Cinderstar "When you feel doubt, let your heart lead you forward, not back." -Hailstar 23:49, October 11, 2012 (UTC) '''Added! ' [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 23:56, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Name: Imppaw Appearance: Greenish-white tom with a lock of fur on his head resembling a horn. Personality: Imptalon is a overly-optimistic, happy-go-lucky young apprentice that loves observing nature. He is sometimes too happy and optimistic, which gets extremely annoying at times. History: Imppaw was born in a patch of grass right inside the NightClan border, leaving him not knowing his parents. He often acts like a father figure to younger cats, like the parents he never had. Family: Unknown. Extras: When he gets angry, he goes into a rage mode so powerful, he will not stop until he kills a cat. '''Added! Every clan needs an imp. And you Waffa, are perfect for that. LOL, jk. ' [[User:Rainsplash987|'Stormwind']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''...You never saw it coming]] 23:48, October 13, 2012 (UTC) '''Name: '''Streamwish '''Appearance: '''She is blue-grey with white paws, ears, belly and tail, she has a white spot on her face and sky blue eyes '''Personality: '''She try's to be kind and caring, but she starts to be mean easily, toms like her because of her beauty '''History: '''She is Clan born '''Family: '''Brother: Meltfeather '''Extras: '''None yet [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] '''Name: '''Meltfeather '''Appearance: '''Blue-grey tom with white spots and dark blue eyes '''Personality: '''Very kind but gets scared easily, and he is very close to Streamwish, wants a mate and kits so he can have his own family '''History: '''He is Clan born '''Family'Sister: Streamwish Extras'None yet [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Name: '''Nightkit/paw/freeze '''Rank: '''kit (as of now), but will soon grow of course '''Appearance: handsome black tom with icy blue eyes, Personality: very quiet, smart, and calm, but he can have a very good sense of humor , to the Clan he seems emotionless and icy, loves the cold and loves the night, a cold night is a dream for him History: '''he is Clanborn and totally loyal '''Family: 'Mother: hopefully Mistfur (Moon) Siblings: idk yet '''Extras: '''none -IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Name: '''Duskleaf '''Rank: '''Warrior '''Appearance: '''ginger tom with amber eyes '''Personality: '''light as a leaf, generous, kindhearted, cares for all Clanmates, an excellent fighter '''History: '''Clanborn '''Family: '''Mother: Graybreeze (Rainy approved) Father: Tigerstrike (Ash approved) '''Extras: '''Sometimes has random asthma attacks -IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart '''Approved! --[[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole']][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 01:34, October 16, 2012 (UTC) '''Name: '''Cindermask '''Rank: '''Elder '''Appearance: '''dark gray she-cat with ice blue eyes '''Personality: '''very kind sweet but has mood swings once every month for some weird reason. She is very motherly and loves kits. Will gladly help the queens and spend time with any and all cats '''History: '''Clan-Born '''Family: '''Brother: Tigerstrike '''Extras: '''N/A UW Huskies Rule!! :D 21:18, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Approved. [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] '''Name:'Redscar Rank:'Elder '''Appearance:'Red tabby tom, with a long scar down his face 'Personality:'Crabby and stubborn but can show his cheerful side '''History: Clan-born. Family:'His parents both died when he was an apprentice, and his brother died as a warrior. He lost his mate while she was giving birth to his kits and all of his kits died. '''Extras:'None COLOR BLASTED!Is so totally Robo!- 22:51, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'''It's Halloween]] Be afraid name: Mistshadow Rank: Loner Appearance: small and lithe, jet black tomcat with silver flacks and mismatched eyes, one black and the other tawny gold. Personality: shrewd, has a wry sense on humour, strategist. Shifty. History: Not much is known about his history, but it seems he was separated from his mate at an earlier date and has been wandering with his two sons looking for her. Family: 2 sons and a mate, names haven't been revealed. Extras: He has an uncanny ability to seemingly meld into the shadows. Jetfeather I'm trying to read Moby Dick; Wake me up if you see me sleeping with a book in my hands... 05:10, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Added! Next time, could you sign your name? That makes it easier. Thx! [[User:Rainsplash987|'''The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 11:47, October 18, 2012 (UTC)' Name: '''Tigerpaw '''Rank: '''Apprentice '''Appearance: '''ginger tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes '''Personality: very haughty and rude, this is because of anger as a small kit when his mother died and a fox almost killed him History: born as a loner Family: 'None is known '''Extras: '''none [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit]] 23:30, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Added! [[User:Rainsplash987|'''The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 23:33, October 18, 2012 (UTC)' ____________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Goldkit (-paw/-feather) Rank: Kit Appearance: Has four bright golden paws, and the rest of him is a dark black color, with a white streak down his back (starting from the top of his head, down to the end of his tail). He has golden eyes. Personality: Quiet, shy and awkward. Only comfortable around his closest friends. Quite curious, though. History: He was found inside of NightClan's borders. Unknown if he is Clan-Born or not. Family: None Extras: His best friend is Rosekit. Name: Rosekit (-paw/-vine) Rank: Kit Appearance: A pale almost pinkish color, with grey spots and one gray foot. She has light pink/violet eyes. Personality: Very cheerful and playful, but don't make her angry. She is also very bold and outgoing. History: Clan-born Family: Her mother died giving birth, and her siblings were kidnapped by rouges. Her father seems to be somewhere in a different clan or a loner. Extras: She is very depressed on the inside. Name: Dice Rank: Loner Appearance: White all over, with many tiny spots of black. Blue eyes. Personality: Playful, Sadistic and loves to make other cats angry. History: She has always been a loner, and is constantly searching for her long lost mate and kits. She gets her joy from annoying Clan cats. Family: A mate (who is in WhisperClan) and kit(s) who are missing (will be added sometime). Extras: Her name is actually based of a real dice, if you haven't noticed yet. ________________Rune made Dice, Goldkit, and Rosekit. She has no siggie yet______________________ Added! [[User:Rainsplash987|'''The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 01:11, October 19, 2012 (UTC)' Name: 'Featherheart '''Rank: '''Warrior '''Appearance: '''Grayish white fur and amber eyes '''Personality: '''She is ambitious, strong and quick '''History: '''Clan born '''Family: '''Brother: Quickpelt Mother: Ivypelt Father: Beavertail '''Extras: ' None yet --Flightstar1 (talk) 18:36, October 20, 2012 (UTC)Flightstar1 'Added! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 18:39, October 20, 2012 (UTC)' Name: '''Ivypelt '''Rank: '''Warrior '''Appearance: '''Brown she-cat, greengaze '''Personality: ' Shy,and also a good fighter History: 'Clan born '''Family: '''Mate: Beavertail, Daughter: Featherheart, Son: Quickpelt '''Extras: '''None yet [[User:Flightstar1|'Flight]] star Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Name: Beavertail Rank:'Warrior '''appearence:'Sleek black tom,amber eyes 'Personality:''Fisty, strong '''History:'Clan born 'Family:'Mate: Ivypelt, daughter: Featherheart, son: Quickpelt '''Extras: None yet Flight! Star! Added! [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] Be afraid Name: Stormfire Rank: Warrior, formerly loner/rogue. Appearance: Stormfire is a small, lithe 19-moon-old she-cat with a fire-coloured pelt with smoky grey patches/splodges. She has eyes the colour of the hottest part of a flame(which is blue, not green, so you know), with streaks of soft orange. Personality: She is shrewd, with an acerbic sense of humour. She tends to keep to herself, and has personality deficit disorder, but is generally easy to get along with. She is immensely loyal to both her Clan and her father, but if she has to choose between them, she would probably evade the choice and change the subject. History: She is the twin sister of one of Mistshadow's sons, but wanted to stay with Mistshadow when he took her brothers to a safeplace to wait for their mother. She joined Nightclan when Mistshadow convinced her that it would be best for all of them, and she hasn't regretted that decision, looking back. Family: Father, Mistshadow. Brothers and mother: Unspecified... Extras: has the family gene of being able to meld into the shadows. Jetfeather is trying to read Moby Dick... Wake me up if you see me sleeping with a book in my hands... 19:30, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Approved, but could you sign you sig so I know who you are, but I know you are Jetfeather. [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Name: 'Snowstorm '''Rank: '''Warrior '''Appearance: '''Snowstorm is a white tom with dark blue eyes '''Personality: '''Snowstorm is quiet, serious, and brave, sort of a Clan social outcast '''History: '''born into NightClan '''Family: '''None known as of now '''Extras: '''none [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit]] 20:07, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Approved [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Name: 'Breezefrost '''Rank: '''Warrior '''Appearance: '''Pretty black she-cat with light brown patches and deep green eyes '''Personality: '''Self-centered, but has a good side '''History: '''Clan born '''Family: '''N/A '''Extras: '''She is gonna have a mate soon [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Name: 'Raincloud '''Rank: '''warrior '''Appearance: '''Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes. '''Personallity: '''Kind, caring. '''History: '''N/A '''Family: '''Sister: Riverleaf. '''Extras: '''N/A Cinderstar "I didn't do that." -Hotel Transilvania 21:03, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Approved! [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Name: '''Eveninglight '''Rank: Warrior Appearance: beautiful ginger she-cat with amber eyes Personality: sweet and confident History: born into nightClan Family: Sister: Dawnbrook Extras: none [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']]22:53, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Added! [[User:Rainsplash987|'''The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 22:57, October 21, 2012 (UTC)' Name: Dawnbrook Rank: Warrior Appearance: beautiful blue-grey she-cat with amber eyes Personality: has a sharp tounge, but is very kind History: born into NightClan Family: Sister: Eveninglight Extras: none [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 22:53, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Added! [[User:Rainsplash987|'''The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 22:57, October 21, 2012 (UTC)' Name: 'Mistypaw '''Rank: '''Apprentice '''Appearance: '''blue-grey she-cat with bright blue eyes '''Personality: '''kind, caring, sweet, try's to make others laugh and have fun when they are having a bad day '''History: '''Clan born '''Family: '''Sisters: Rainpaw and Moonpaw (hopefully) '''Extras: '''None [[User:Mistybird|'It's Halloween]] [[User talk:Mistybird|'Be afraid']] Flashdust Rank: 'Warrior '''Appearance: '''light brown tabby tom w/ keen amber eyes '''Personality: '''No cat can doubt his loyalty to the clan, but he is very reserved around other cats. Not only is he quiet, he can be a bit rude, but that is only because it takes a lot to open up a friendship with him. He is very careful about letting other cats see the others side of him. '''History: '''He was found as a kit and taken in, but still feels like no one in NightClan really wants him there, so is hostile to mask his insecurity. '''Family: '''He has no known family. '''Extras: '''He watches Breezefrost a little more keenly, thinking that she might understand him for some reason, but is much to shy and reserved to talk to her. [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 23:58, October 21, 2012 (UTC) '''Name: '''Lightspirit '''Rank: '''Queen '''Appearance: '''ginger tabby she-cat with light stripes and green eyes '''Personality: '''Sweet, caring, and loving. Acts as if the entire clan is her family. Is a little bit of an outcast but loves her mate immensely. '''History: '''Clan-born '''Family: '''Mate: if approved then Snowstorm '''Extras: 'Icyneedstoapprovemymaterequest UW Huskies Rule!! :D 04:54, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Added! [[User:Rainsplash987|'''The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 12:09, October 22, 2012 (UTC)' Redpaw Apprentice Ginget she-cat Stubborn, and strong-willed. Lots of toms like her and she is aware of it Clan-born Had a littermate in the clan No enxtras Behind my Cloak Lies untold secrets... 01:18, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Added! [[User:Rainsplash987|'''The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 01:19, October 23, 2012 (UTC)' Name: 'Darkfeather '''Rank: '''warrior '''Appearance: '''redish-ginger tom with blue eyes '''Personality: '''fiery and bold like his sister '''History: '''Clanborn '''Family: '''Sister (from a different litter): Redpaw and unknown sibling who is littermate to Redpaw '''Extras: '''none '''Added! [[User:Rainsplash987|'The North Pole]][[User talk:Rainsplash987|''... snowflakes drifting]] 01:32, October 23, 2012 (UTC)' Falconleg Warrior Tabby brown tom Fierce and hostile around strangers but kind to friends. Clanborn Family is all alive Bushpaw Apprentice Tabby brown tom Energetic and happy Clan corn Has no mate, or littermates. Mother and Father is unknown Behind my Cloak Lies untold secrets... 02:17, October 23, 2012 (UTC)